


Hand to hold

by Tigergaze



Series: Not your kind of people [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Jim is 16, Kissing, M/M, Murderous Thoughts, Nipple Play, Nudity, Teen!Jim, older!Seb, serial killer!seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergaze/pseuds/Tigergaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is unsure what to expect from Jim but is aware that he is playing a dangerous game with the teenager.</p><p>Set in a Universe where Sebastian is a Serial killer.<br/>Highly recommended that you read part 1 for story but I will post a summary inside if you'd rather press on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to hold

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was very hard to summarizes. I have never actually posted full on sex before now. God help me, I think its terrible but I suppose it had to happen some time. Apologies in advance. *Sobs*
> 
> For anyone reading this and has not read Caught me, there is a summary at the bottom.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Sebastian wondered if he had made a mistake by agreeing to take Jim to the cinema.

He stood looking at the smaller male, trying to work him out while fully knowing that if Jim were a book there would be no way to know its plot by the cover.  They stood now in the queue, waiting behind a line of couples, giving Sebastian a moment to run his eyes over the boy.

Honestly, Sebastian must have lost his mind. Taking this teenager to the cinema with the promise of sex, god, he sounded so pathetic. Did he even want to fuck Jim? Sure, he was easily the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, and yes he did think that the sounds that would fall from those lips as he thrust repeatedly into Jim would be like hearing an angel gasp but….

There was something holding him back, something souring the mood.

On the bus the boy has said that it was because he was secretly worried that he was no better than the butcher. Sebastian wasn’t one for claiming the moral high ground but at least he didn’t molest and kill children. He figured he should get some brownie points for that at least.

Maybe Jim did remind him a little of those boys he had seen on the telly that night, maybe he did feel a little guilty about being attracted to someone half his age but fuck, since when did Sebastian Moran do guilt?!

He knew that in this queue there was another man like him with a girl far younger then himself swigging of his arm, doing exactly what he and Jim were. Well maybe not the exact same. The man certainly was no serial killer and the girl was no Jim by any means, no voice that sent a shiver down your spine, no eyes that made you feel like you had found the darkest shade of black in existence, all wrapped up in a sweet little package that had demanded he be taken to the cinema.

Yeah, Sebastian didn’t do guilt but all this stuff with the butcher was getting to him. Jim had hit that nail on the head.

His train of thought must have made Sebastian grumble because he realised that the boy was looking up at him, smirking.

“Something the matter?”

“No.”

“You’re making weird noises.”

“I didn’t realise, I’ll stop.”

“Thinking about murder?”

“Shut it, do you want popcorn?”

Jim nodded and he looked up at the board’s overhead, displaying the different types of combinations on offer, the variety of snacks and sweets that could be bought. “Toffee or salted….” He hummed, shifting onto his tippy toes and down again in a slow motion. “So hard to choose…” He drolled, as if this was a decision that would affect the rest of his young life.

When it was their turn at the counter Sebastian ordered a large bag of salted popcorn and an additional small bag of toffee, much to the Youngers delight of course.

“Aren’t you sweet, want to sneak in a quick blow job before the film starts?”

Sebastian sighed and ushered Jim down the hall towards the room they were in. The screen was empty bar a few people at the back and Jim stood as he had at the counter, his mind carefully eliminating where was not suitable for sitting. “Does it really matter?” Sebastian asked after what had felt like a good five minutes. “Of course it matters!” Jim hissed and the older man rolled his eyes, wishing that he could smoke in here.

Eventually the boy made up his mind and he trotted up the steps to the row of seats he wanted, scooting in and sitting himself down, leaving the outside seat for Moran.

Sebastian was largely glad that the screen was practically empty. It wasn’t that he planned on copping a feel of the boy but he wouldn’t put it past Jim to have wandering hands himself.

 At one point during the film, Sebastian noticed Jim fiddling about in the dark, tugging at the arm rest between them. “What are you doing?” He whispered to the boy who promptly shushed him. Moran sighed and watched as Jim managed to push the armrest up, removing the barrier between them. He cuddled up against Sebastian, resting his head on the man’s chest and a hand on his stomach.

For a moment Moran didn’t know what to do. He never cuddled with anyone. Sex was always so anonymous and cold but this was...weirdly intimate. He hesitated for a moment before lightly draping his arm over the boys form. They stayed like that for the rest of the film and Sebastian found it hard to focus on the screen.

Afterwards in the bathroom, Sebastian was washing his hands when he felt the smaller snake his arms about the olders waist. “So, how about that blow job?” He grinned, Moran jumping a little at the sudden touch to his crotch. “Don’t.” Sebastian warned, shooting the boy a look in the mirror before drying his hands. “Come on…surely you’re comfortable by now….” Jim hummed, unzipping Sebastian’s pants.

In a flash Sebastian had Jim against the bathroom wall, hand wrapped tight about the young boys neck. There wasn’t even inches between them, body’s so close they were practically touching. A look of surprised had crossed Jims face but instead of being replaced by fear, a firm look of lust came over him. His lips twitched with the threat of a smirk, but he watched to see what Sebastian would do.

Moran had felt irritated and angry when he had grabbed Jim, frustrated at being ignored. Why couldn’t that brat do as he was told? Now that the moment had dragged on, Moran was all too aware of his cock, an odd arousal stirring inside him. His heart raced and the killer studied the way his hand looked clasped about the boys pale neck. How hard would he have to squeeze to leave a pretty ring of bruising?

“I killed someone tonight like this…” he breathed, squeezing a little tighter for a moment before relaxing his hand a little. Jim’s breath hitched and the clear sound of a moan escaped him. Sebastian had to shut his eyes to try and quell the need that is sparked in him, trying his very best not to get hard right there and then.

“Take me to yours and fuck me.” Jim whispered, pupils’ dilated so they looked a glossy black.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, shaking his head. “Don’t say shit like that….” He warned, flexing his grip but this only served to encourage the smaller.

“You want to fuck me; you’ve wanted me since you first saw me at the bus stop….”

“Jim…I mean it…” He growled, cracking his eyes open to glare at the boy. The sight of him pinned to the wall this way sent a rush up Sebastian’s spin and he swallowed hard, knowing fully well that he did want Jim, fuck he wanted the boy so badly. If he gave in, Moran would tear the boys clothing off and shove him to the cold floor, mounting him in a heartbeat.

“Sebastian…”

The use of his name brought the older man back into the moment, all his attention on Jim. The smaller gave him a look that made Sebastian feel as if his body was not his own, that he was a puppet to this child’s will. Manipultvie little shit.

Moran leaned in and kissed him. It didn’t last long, Sebastian remembering that anyone might walk in at any time. When he stepped away, there was in fact a series of red marks on the boys pale neck. The man moved and pulled off his jacket, handing it over to Jim. “Put this on.”

The smaller did as told and slipped on the coat, snuggling into the warmth of it.

“You should know my flat is a piece of shit.”

Jim grinned and took his hand again, zipping Sebastian fly back up for him before pulling Moran out the bathroom door.

*  * * * * * * *

Moran’s flat really was shit. It was tiny, almost comically so for a man of his size. It was two rooms really, a bed room with a bathroom and a kitchen/living room. Jim looked about it, eyebrow cocked.

“Wow, You weren’t kidding…”

Sebastian grunted, locking the front door behind him.

“It not ideal, I’d love somewhere better but this is all I can afford…” He sighed, not sure why he was justifying himself to a sixteen year old.  “You need to get a new job then….” Jim suggested, peering at the kitchen.

“I’m not employed. I live off an army pension.”

The boy’s ears pricked at this and he spun around on his heels, beaming. “You were in the military?!Ha! I was right! I knew it…” Jim trotted over to the older man, looking up at him. “What rank?”

Sebastian blinked. “What does it matter?”

The smaller pouted and leaned against his chest. “Humour me….”

“I was a colonel.”

Jim visibly shuddered and bit his lip, playing with the fabric of the man’s clothing. Sebastian stared at him, amused by the reaction. The boy was one surprise after another. As if on cue, Jim pulled away from Sebastian and shrugged off the man’s coat. He set it over the sofa before heading for the bed room.

Jim undid his jeans and pause to let them slide down his slim legs, stepping out and then continuing to the bed room as he pulled off his t-shirt.

Sebastian stood for a moment, eyes roaming over the pair of jeans left behind. Slowly he moved forward and picked them up. They felt warm and Moran ran his thumbs over the fabric.

If there was a time to change his mind it would be now. He could go in and toss the boy his pants and let him have the bed while spending a very uncomfortable night on the sofa or…

The jeans fell from his hands with a slight thump, left behind as Moran went to join Jim.

“I’ve never fucked a sixteen year old…” The man admitted, unbuttoning his shirt. Jim was lying on Moran’s bed already, resting back on his elbows. He was one pair of bright green underwear away from being naked and honestly, it was the best thing Sebastian had seen in a while.

He moved over to the edge of the bed, looking down at the boy, studying him. 

Jim’s skin was like ivory in colour, pale and spotting a number of bruises. That caught Sebastian’s attention.

“Do you do this a lot?” He asked, voice low.

“Sleep with serial killers?” Jim smiled, cocking his head. “I must say it’s a first though I have slept with a number of psychos…” He smirked. Sebastian rested a knee on the bed, reaching over and stroking a bruise on the side of Jim’s own knee. “Is that who gave you these?” The Irish boy blinked and glanced at the bruising. He fell silent for a moment, deciding how to answer.

“Do you like them?” The smaller asked quietly.

Moran knew the boy was dogging his questions but he frowned a little at the purple bruise. Yes, he liked the idea of marking Jim, bruising him, hurting the little thing but the sight of the bruise gave him no pleasure, if anything it took away from it. “No.”

“Oh…” Jim let out a clearly disappointed noise, his doe eyes watching Sebastian curiously. “You seemed to like it in the bathroom at the cinema…when you left marks on my neck...you tried not to get hard…it turned you on…”

Sebastian nodded a little, pressing his mouth to abused skin. “That is different...” He murmured, thinking it over. “It’s like…To get any satisfaction from killing…I have to do it myself…in an ideal world I could be content to read about other people’s work in the paper or watch it on the news…but no, I have to go out and end lives until I feel better…this is the same type of thing…”

Jim reached down and combed his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “You have to be the one to leave marks to like it…that makes sense….” Sebastian hummed in agreement and shut his eyes, enjoying the touches to his hair. A lot of these touches were so foreign, actions he never engaged in.

“Does killing make you feel better? Does it help?”

Sebastian said nothing; though he cracked his blue eyes open to look at Jim. “Is that what you want Jim, to feel better?” The boy was as silent as the older had been moments before , their eyes staying locked for a solid minute. In that moment Jim seemed so much older and yet his exact age. Moran knew that the boy had a lot of issues, a lot of troubles, more than any sixteen year olds should have. Though there seemed to be darker secrets hiding behind those eyes, secrets that might hint at why Jim was demanding sex from a man like Sebastian. After another minute, the taller moved back and began to undo his belt, ridding himself of his pants and underwear.

“Do you think I can give you some magic solution to feeling like shit?” The older asked, climbing onto the bed and hovering over the boy. “Do you think killing will quell whatever feeling is eating you inside?”

Jim reached up and slipped his arms about the man’s shoulders, pulling him down on top of him. “You’d love that wouldn’t you? If I was just as fucked up at you…” The boy mused, taking the man’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping. Moran grunted and felt a hot rush of pleasure go straight to his groin.

He grabbed the boys hair, making him gasp and release Sebastian’s lip. Their bodies were so close the older felt Jim shiver and he tightened his grip further, forcing Jim to arch his head back. Moran smirked at the sight before attacking the side of the youths neck, sucking and biting, working on a mark of his own.

Jim whimpered, bucking his hip up in an attempt for contact and let out a noise of frustration as Moran held him down firmly, rough fingers digging into his pale skin. Jim retaliated by scratching at Sebastian’s shoulders, making the older man hiss. He realised Jim’s hair and hip, still kissing his neck. “Off with the underwear.” Sebastian murmured and felt Jim huff, realising that Moran wasn’t going to get off him. The boy started to wiggle, his hands moving to slid off the last of his clothing, shifting and shimming the green underwear down his legs where they got stuck at his ankles. The older man decided to be kind and reached down, tearing them away from the youngers body, tossing them somewhere on the floor.

Finally he could see little Jim in all his glory. Sitting up, he ran his eyes over the boy, that deadly hunger that he had felt when he had first laid eyes on the vixen igniting again within him.

His hands rested on the boys thighs, easing them apart. He grinned at the sight of Jims cock, half hard and growing more ridged with every second.

“You didn’t bring me here to just look did you?” Jim commented, moving his foot to rub off Sebastian’s leg. The older man shifted his eyes to the boy’s face, mentally storing the image in his mind. “Don’t like being looked at do you? Fucking is mutual but staring makes you nervous? Interesting…” Sebastian hummed, watching for a reaction though Jims face was guarded. “One could say the same about you, seem very confident now we have our cocks out but I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so jittery going to the cinema…”

The boy could clearly dish out what he could take and knew that if he started to think about what they were doing too much he would lose his nerve.

“Clever little shit aren’t you…” He murmured, leaning over to his dresser and pulling the top drawer open. The sound of pens rolling about could be heard and Sebastian grabbed a little bottle of lube and a condom.

At the sight of the condom, Jim cocked an eyebrow. “Really?” he asked, eyeing the little square packet. “Yes, really…Come on kid, don’t act brain dead on me all of a sudden.” Jim scowled and shifted his legs a little. “Well excuse me, I thought you were rather looking forward to coming in me.” Sebastian felt his shoulders tense and he had to stifle a noise. Yes, He very much wanted to come inside the younger, fill him right up but the rational little solider in his head, irritating as he was, pointed out that he had picked Jim out of nowhere and had clear indications of multiple partners. Moran really had no love for the idea of any sort of illness being anywhere near his dick.

“I don’t know where you’ve been…” He grunted, combing his hand back through his hair. Jim’s eyes flared at this and he glared at the older man. “Well, fuck you too. I’d really appreciate it  if you didn’t talk like I’m sort of dog you fished out of the gutter!” He spat angrily, trying to bring his legs together but Sebastian was on him in a flash, his hand clamped around the boys neck for a second time that night.

“Will you please calm the fuck down…?” Sebastian warned, face inches from Jims. The boy still glared but they were both aware that the youngers cock had, if anything, grown harder from Sebastian’s sudden aggression. “I didn’t mean to offend you yeah? We met a few hours ago and really don’t know each other that well, so forgive me if I want to make sure that neither of us wake up tomorrow needing to go to a doctor.” He sighed and shook his head, fixing the boy with a puzzled look. “I mean…You clearly get around…” Moran said, his free hand slipping between them and stroking at the boys erection, making him gasp and shudder again. “Do you let just anyone come in you? Cause I swear, that will land you in a world of trouble…”

Sebastian wondered if the other could even hear him over the noises he was letting out, moaning and whimpering under the man’s touch. “Of…Of course not…” He whined, frowning at Sebastian. “It was something I wanted you to do, not just any wanker off the street…”

The blond blinked and looked at the smaller curiously. “Just me? Why?”

Jim snorted and Moran gave him that one. It seemed that Jim had lots of things he wanted to do with Sebastian, most of which he knew wouldn’t happen if he didn’t head out every now and then and brutally murder people.

“Maybe another time kid.” He murmured, capturing the smaller in a kiss to stop him wiggling so much. Jims did settle at the prospect of maybe being able to do this again. After a long moment of kissing, Sebastian tongue sliding over Jims, feeling and soothing sweet sounds from the other, he released his neck and cock, shifting down instead. The older grazed his teeth against the boy’s soft skin, nipping here and there until he reached a nipple.

The smallers breathed hitched and it was visible in the way his chest moved. Sebastian grinned and suddenly took the nub in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it.

Jim smiled and shut his eyes, moaning unashamed as he felt Moran’s hot mouth pleasuring one of the more sensitive parts of his body. “Bet you suck cock very well...” Jim chuckled; licking his lip as Sebastian lightly bit his nipple.

“Enough, get one with it…” Jim moaned then and Sebastian nodded, picking up the lube and lathering his fingers. “Legs wider Jimmy.” The boy complied, not sure how he felt about that version of his name. It didn’t really have a lot of time to consider as he suddenly felt his entrance being teased with slick fingers.

Sebastian was bold and stole an extra moment to appreciate the sight before him, take in the red flush that had overcome Jims face. That’s what he wanted, to break down that cool exterior that the boy sported, see those blushes that he knew Jim was ashamed of, stripe him of everything until all the boy knew was white hot pleasure.

Sebastian felt a possessive growl in the back of this throat and without warning; he shoved his finger all the way. Surprise slapped Jims face and he cried out, toes curling into the bed covers. He swore and shuddered, torn between obvious pain and satisfaction. Moran had guessed that the younger liked things that bit rougher and he was right. Jims cock  twitched and the head grew sticky with pre-come.

Moran twisted and wiggled his finger for a minute before he shoved another one in. Jim howled, baring his teeth. Sebastian felt him clench about his fingers and he stilled for a little while, letting Jim adjust. He wanted to find the right pace between rough and pleasurable. He didn’t want to hurt Jim badly enough to send the boy running and so he waited until the younger told him to continue.  

Light kisses peppered Jims thighs while they waited, his shuddering breaths making his muscles clench. Sebastian case an eye down at his own cock. It was completely hard now and it was all he could do to not rut against the bed.

“Come on old man, on with it!” Jim huffed finally; face pinker then Sebastian had seen it.

“Brat.” Moran hummed as he pushed the third and finally finger inside the boy. The feeling was fantastic and a parted of him wanted to fuck Jim like this until he came, just move his fingers in and out until the smaller fell apart. He would always just wank onto Jim after.

As much as that idea turned him on, Moran knew he’d never forgive himself if he passed up the opportunity to actually penetrate the gorgeous creature.

Sliding his fingers out, Sebastian chuckled at the disappointed noise Jim made. The older stroked himself a few times before grabbing the condom and tearing the little packet open. Rolling the condom on himself, the blond added a little extra lube to his shaft.

When Sebastian looked up he locked eye with Jim who was staring at him intently. There was a layer of sweat already showing on Jim’s marble skin, contrasting to the red heat of his face and genitals. “You alright?” Sebastian asked, lying down over the boy, the feeling of skin on skin making them both shudder. Jim nodded, spreading his legs wider to give Sebastian better access. Moran’s cock was so close to the boy’s hole it was maddening but yet he paused, watching Jims face.

It was if Sebastian was searching for something and a flash of nerves crossed Jim’s features. Moran knew Jim was no Virgin, that there had been many before him in his place but the killer seriously doubted any of them could comprehend how lucky they were to have been this close to someone like Jim.

“Are you thinking about killing me?” Jim asked, trying to work out what was going through the man’s mind, why he was pausing when they were so close to ending the dance they had been doing all night. “I told you…I don’t mind…but I’d rather you tell me now…”

Sebastian blinked and then grinned softly at him, shaking his head. “Relax…” The older man whispered, leaning in and kissing the edge of Jim’s mouth, slowly rolling his hips up and pressing the head of his cock to the boy’s entrance. The smaller gasped, arms snaking about Moran’s shoulders again as he whimpered a little at the penetration. Sebastian groaned as he slowly pushed himself in to Jim’s tight heat, feeling sensitive muscles contract about him.

Moran had intended to wait, to give Jim a second to accommodate him but he felt the boys heels dig into his arse, encouraging him to keep going. The older pressed his face into the side of Jims as he slide the rest of himself in, drawing out an obscene noise from the boy. He could feel the bottom of the youths bum cheeks touching his pelvis and Sebastian got a sick sense of satisfaction from being so deep inside Jim, so desperate and needy for something Sebastian wasn’t quite sure of yet.

When he started to thrust, Jim gave no objections. He moaned and gripped Sebastian’s shoulders harder, one hand feeling the back of his neck. They rocked on the bed, back and forth in little jerking movements as Sebastian pulled his cock almost out and shoved it back in. At first it was steady, the two of them getting familiar with the other, there patterns synchronising.

Jim ran a hand down Sebastians back, feeling the sweat and scars that lay there. He stroked them almost affectionately, ever groaning at the steady pleasure that was building in him.

When Sebastian’s cock teased the area near Jims sweet spot, he gasped, arching a little against him. Moran growled and thrust that bit harder, pleasing the boy greatly. “Like that…” Jim panted griping at Sebastians blond hair as the man sucked at his neck. “Harder.”

Moran was more than happy to grant Jims wish and thrust extra hard, letting out a moan himself at the increased pleasure it caused. His speed began to grow as they both became needier for the feeling they had found, a new more intense pleasure that was to be hand as Moran grew gruffer with his movements.

The older wanted to draw this out, to hold on to this feeling that he hadn’t had in a long time but Jim was young and he knew that the boy was closer to climax then himself. “Fuck…” Sebastian grunted, groaning as Jim started to kiss him, making it sloppy and hot. Moran aimed his thrusts to miss Jim's prostate, trying to speed up his own impending orgasm while delaying Jim's.

The Irish boys nails were scratching at him again, whimpering with need. He began to let out more and more swears the pitch of his voice revealing how close the smaller was. Sebastian looked at his face and saw the desperation there. He groaned and finally started to hit Jim’s sweet spot, loving the sparks of pleasure that suddenly appeared in Jim's eyes. He could feel the youngers leaking cock between them and he reached down wrapping his hand around it and starting to stroke.

Jim yelped and shut his eyes, head tipped back in ecstasy. “Go on love…” Sebastian murmured, nipping the others jaw. It only took another thrust before Jim as coming with a cry, clenching down on Sebastian's cock. Moran kept thrusting, riding the boy through his orgasm as he felt his own one approaching fast. “Jim…” he breathed, grunting and gasping against the smallers neck before he felt his release, pure pleasure washing over him.

His hips moved another little bit but they had lost their power and speed, slowly stopping. Moran could feel Jim's pulse against his lips, throbbing under his skin. His own ears felt hot and for a few second he could hear nothing, just the pounding of his own heart.

Slowly, Sebastian reached up and softly moved Jim’s arms off him as he pulled out of the younger. The man rolled over and took off the condom, disposing of it before he lay back down, panting hard.

They had yet to say anything and for a little while they just lay in silence, heat and sex filling the room. The sound of Jim's voice was almost foreign in the moment when Sebastian heard it.

“I suppose you want me to go…”

Moran wasn’t fond of his one night stands staying over. It made him uncomfortable, usually making him think about killing them, just in case they saw something in his flat that seemed odd, that would tip them off. Of course there wasn’t, he was careful about that but he was often paranoid about that sort of thing. Having someone sleep in his bed was rare.

Then again, so was Jim.

“No…stay.”

Feeling those doe eyes on him, Sebastian looked over at the boy. There was cum on his stomach and the older felt about in his drawer again for tissue. He shifted over to Jim and cleaned it off, leaning down and kissing him deeply then.

“I want you to stay.” He assured after they had broken the kiss.

Jim watched him for a second then nodded, grinning a little. He looked tired and well fucked if Sebastian did say so himself.

“Here…” He helped Jim under the covers before sliding in after him.

Silence fell again in the room and Sebastian soon began to doze, it really was late. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, Moran felt Jim shifting about and soon the heat of his little body curled against his side, resting his head once again on the man’s chest.

The older instinctively draped his arm protectively over Jim, hoping to give him whatever it was he was looking for, it not Jim may not be there in the morning when he woke up.   

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Summary for Caught me:
> 
> Sebastian is one of two serial killers in London at the moment. Moran keeps his work quiet and no one is aware that he exists. The other killer, "The Boy Butcher", is big news at the moment and is all over the press. One night after his latest kill, Sebastian is reflecting over the butcher while having a pint. He considers the mans motivations for murdering boys between 12-17 years old. While having a fag, Sebastian spots sixteen year old Jim at a bus stop looking very attractive indeed. He follows Jim onto the bus and the Sexual tension between them is clear. Deciding not to make a move in the interest of his safety, Moran backs off only to have Jim come onto him. It turns out that Jim knows Sebastian's secrete and wants the older man to sleeping with him. Sebastian, having mixed feeling about the entire thing due to the butchers choice of victims turns Jim down the the boy is persistent. Jim suggests that they spend time together until Moran is comfortable enough to sleep with Jim and the two head off to the cinema.


End file.
